Centurion
'''Centurions' (イカロス Ikarosu, "Icarus"), formerly known as Centurians,''Kid Icarus'' Game Manual, Page 42 are the rank-and-file soldiers of Palutena's Army that debuted in the original Kid Icarus. Serving Palutena as mere grunts in her personal guard, the Centurions are fragile and only pack a punch in numbers. Physical Appearance Centurions are small yet muscular, standing at a height of only 3'9" (115 cmhttp://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiuheight.png). They have round faces with squinted eyes, and wear gold helmets with wings poking out from either side. They also wear simplistic brown tunics, and bracelets and sandals to match. In addition, they wield bows that are much larger than their own bodies. Types There are three types of Centurions: *Centurions: The standard type of Centurion that flies and shoots arrows. Centurions have been in the series since the original Kid Icarus. *Centurion Strongarms: The bulky type of Centurion that uses brute strength for attacks. They fight primarily in close quarters and on the ground. *Centurion Knights: The defensive type of Centurion that attacks with a halberd. They are similar in stature to the regular Centurion. Appearances ''Kid Icarus Centurions are found in abundance as petrified statues in fortresses. Should Pit hit one with a Mallet, he will be freed and join Pit during the fight against a Fortress Gatekeeper. Centurions stay in a flying formation of three at a time and fire at the same time as Pit, but they fall after receiving a single hit. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Unlike the previous installment, Centurion statues are found in virtually every stage. Centurion statues contain items, most notably Palutena's Keys and Goblets. In fortresses, they may hold Pencils, Maps, and Torches. Kid Icarus: Uprising Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature Palutena briefly mentions that other than Pit, she only has the Centurions to rely on, and wonders if she should open a boot camp to toughen them up. Chapter 17: The Aurum Brain When Pit's Power of Flight runs out and he begins to plummet towards the earth, he is caught by a group of Viridi's troops. However, they too eventually fall, forcing Palutena to summon a pair of Centurion Strongarms. The Strongarms carry a small platform, allowing Pit to continue through the Aurum Brain Fortress until he arrives at the central room housing Aurum Pyrrhon. Pyrrhon will not attack the Strongarms that carry the platform that Pit is standing on, allowing the angel to focus on attacking and avoiding damage. Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos After Palutena falls under the Chaos Kin's control, the Centurions, Centurion Strongarms, and Centurion Knights all attack the Decimated Town under Palutena's orders. While traversing through the town in the body of a dog, Pit stumbles across Magnus and finds that he is fighting off a group of Centurions. Once Pit takes control of Magnus's body, he fights through hoards of Centurions in order to confront and reclaim his own body. Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex Copies of the Centurions appear in the Chaos Vortex, created by the Chaos Kin in order to slow Pit down as he pursues it. Chapter 24: The Three Trials Copies of the Centurions appear in one of Pit's trials, created by Dyntos to help test the angel's abilities. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pit's Final Smash summons a hoard of Centurions who flood the stage, each of which packs a mighty punch as they smash into other fighters. Unlike their appearance in the original ''Kid Icarus, they do not attack with their bows. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Centurion appears as a collectable spirit in the game's aptly named Spirits mode. Kid Icarus 3D Anime The Centurions serve as silent secondary characters in ''Palutena's Revolting Dinner. They are initially summoned by Pit to assist in destroying the animate vegetables. However, while they are gone, the vegetables return to attack Palutena directly. They are finally seen at the end of the episode searching for Palutena in the ruins of the temple. Idol Description Centurion The rank-and-file troops of Palutena's personal guard. They fly through the air, attacking enemies in great numbers. While their attacks are weak, their flying ability far exceeds Pit's. Word has it they can even be revived if shot down. Trophy Description Centurions The standard soldiers of Palutena's Army, Centurions make up in loyalty and number for what they lack in power. They have time and again fallen victim to a curse that turns them to stone, but the head of Palutena's guard, Pit, saves them with the use of a stone-breaking mallet. Gallery Centurionkiart.png|A Centurion as he appears in the original Kid Icarus. Centurionkiomamart.png|A Centurion statue as it appears in Of Myths and Monsters. Centurionarcard.png|AR Card of a Centurion. Trivia *A centurion was a Roman military officer who led a "century" of infantry into battle, which usually consisted of 80-100 soldiers. *Interestingly, the Centurions' petrified sprite from the original Kid Icarus always depicts them with a spear and shield, yet they are only shown carrying bows after being released with a Mallet. References Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Kid Icarus 3D Anime Category:Palutena's Army Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Enemies